


Friday Night

by rainandasphalt



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Skating Queen likes watching horror films, but Snow Sugar isn't too excited by that prospect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda a cliche thing but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope other people like it ^-^

"Hey, it's close to midnight!" Skating Queen announced from in front of the grandfather clock.  
  
Snow Sugar, lying on the couch, sighed. "Yes, I know. And I know what you're gonna make me do now, right?"  
  
Skating Queen laughed and spun toward Snow Sugar and sat down next to them. "It's time~ to watch a scary movie~" she chucked, purposely making her tone dark and cold.  
  
"Ah... please, spare me just once..." Snow Sugar mumbled, shuddering. Even though they loved Skating Queen dearly, horror films were not easy to sit through. Snow Sugar got nervous too much, just walking outside and seeing the road was enough to send them scurrying back inside, almost on the verge of tears. Movies with goblins and zombies and such were absolutely terrifying.   
  
"No can do, Snow!" Skating Queen chimed in. "What else would we do on a friday night? Tonight, we have quite an impressive repertoire: Instead of a full movie, first we're watching 3 episodes of Zombie School Musical, then 4 episodes of Phantom of the Oven, and finally finishing it of with the season finale of Cookie and the Hell Factory!" she beamed. Snow Sugar didn't want to ruin their girlfriend's excitement, but they were really not prepared for tonight.  
  
Eyeing the door, Snow Sugar mumbled "That sounds like longer than a movie..."  
  
"No, it's shorter! Each episode of Zombie School Musical is 20 minutes, Phantom of the Oven is only 15, and Cookie and the Hell Factory is half an hour, but only because it's the final episode!" Skating Queen insisted.  
  
"Skate, that's... that's 2 and a half hours. Most movies are only an hour and a half, long ones are maybe an hour and 45 minutes."  
  
Skating Queen pouted. "It's not that bad! Phantom of the Oven had a good soundtrack."   
  
"But it's... oh fine." Snow Sugar gave up and let Skating Queen have her way. _This is going to be a hell of a night..._ they thought.  
  
"Yay yay yay~!" Skating Queen grinned, and popped a tape in the VCR.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Around 5 minutes into the 3rd episode of Zombie School Musical, Skating Queen noticed Snow Sugar begin to tremble a bit. "Hey, are you okay? This isn't too scary, right?" she inquired.   
  
Snow Sugar didn't speak, but turned and hugged Skating Queen. They started sobbing a little. "I just... I don't think I can do this for another 2 hours, I'm really sorry..."  
  
Skating Queen nodded and paused the tape. "Hey, it's alright... I shouldn't have made you watch so much in one night." She patted Snow Sugar's head as they continued to cry. "Shh... it's okay, babe..."  
  
After a few minutes, Snow Sugar pulled away and wiped away a few final tears. Skating Queen kept patting them gently, making sure not to make them more distressed. "I have an idea!" she said suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Snow Sugar softly. Hopefully it wasn't another scary film.  
  
"Well..." Skating Queen smiled "Why not watch a movie you like? We always watch my stuff, and I think something happier would make you feel a lot better!"   
  
Snow Sugar thought about it for a second, then smiled. "Yeah! Thank you so much, Skate!" They ran out of the room to find another tape. Skating Queen stood up and gracefully spun over to the VCR, and took Zombie School Musical out. She gently stacked it and the other films next to the TV. _I can always watch these later by myself_ , she thought.  
  
Already, Snow Sugar came back holding a bright pink tape. "Here it is! This is my favourite cartoon from when I was little!" They hesitated a bit after saying this and added "Um... it's a little childish I guess, but you did say something I like... and I like cartoons..."   
  
Skating Queen smiled and embraced them. "It's okay, it's not childish at all! It seems like it'll be cute, just like you~" She planted a kiss on Snow Sugar's cheek.  
  
Blushing, Snow Sugar replied "Oh... thank you..."  
  
Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
